Saya's New Chevalier
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Kai refuses to leave the floating HQ of the Red Sheild after seeing his brother die at Diva's hands. He gets injured and begs Saya to transform him so that he can stay by her side forever. It has swearing in it, but not that much. It has KxS, DxJ and OxM.
1. Change Me Saya!

**Saya's New Chevalier**

"Saya!"

She looked at the kneeled form reaching up to her.

"Please…. Saya…"

"Get up Kai…"

He looked down at the ground, "No."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, "You must get out of here now!"

"Whats the point…" He sulked, "She killed Riku! She killed my younger brother!"

She looked at Haji, then back at Kai.

"There's no reason for me to even live anymore…" He said as he slumped back down on the floor.

Another dent was pounded into the door, "Saya! I'm coming for you!"

She glared at the door, "Kai! You must leave. _Now_!"

"No! I'm not leaving your side! I'm not losing another person to that bitch!" Kai yelled.

"Saya, you cannot reason with him. His mind is made up." Haji said as he strode over to her.

"Fine." She looked at Kai, "But stay close to me!"

With those words, the steel door separating them from a mad Karl shattered.

"There you are, Saya!" Diva's chevalier snorted, "Why don't you ditch them and come with me my sweet?"

She tightened her grip on her sword, "I'd rather be in hell than go with you!"

Karl growled, "Why you insolent little…"

She braced herself, then a voice came from behind Karl.

"Now now Karl… You can't kill my dear sister." Diva said as she walked past Karl, opening her glowing ice-colored eyes she said, "That's _my_ job."

Saya growled, "Diva."

Diva grinned, "Karl, will you be a dear and take care of her chevalier?" She then pointed at Kai, "Oh, and don't carve that young man up over there too bad… I might want to have some fun with him later." Diva finished as she licked some blood off of her blade.

That was the last straw. Saya lifted her blade and charged at Diva.

"Now sister, don't be too hasty." Diva said as she disappeared and revealed herself behind Kai, "Or this handsome young man here will have…. An unfortunate accident."

Kai shuddered and yelled, "Get your filthy hands off of me bitch!"

He reached behind his back and pulled out his father's gun then pointed it right at Diva.

"Tsk tsk, a boy like you should know not to point at a lady." She grabbed Kai's wrist and started to bend it back.

He screamed in agony and dropped the gun as Diva laughed sadistically.

"Whats the matter boy!? Can't handle a girl?!"

"Leave him alone Diva!" Saya screamed, "Your fight is with me, not him!"

Diva glared at her, "Whats the matter my dear sister? Am I hurting someone you care about?"

"Just leave him alone!!" Saya yelled with her eyes starting to shimmer.

"Hmph. He was beginning to bore me anyway." Diva said as she turned her back to him, "I might as well finish him off!" She said as she turned around and stabbed Kai in the stomach in one fluid motion.

He screamed and fell to the floor.

"Kai!" Saya cried, running over to him. She lifted his head and placed it in her lap, "Don't you leave me Kai! Don't you dare leave me!"

Haji pinned Karl's arm between two crates, screaming Karl widened his eyes and tore away at his pinned arm. The battle mad chevalier tore off his useless arm and jumped through the ceiling, creating a giant hole. Diva snarled at Saya then jumped through the hole in the ceiling to find her chevalier.

Haji ripped a part of his shirt off and tied it around Kai's waist, "This should slow the bleeding down. We must get out of here; we only have five minuetes left before this ship self destructs." He finished as he lifted Kai in his arms.

Saya just nodded and followed her chevalier through the hole in the roof.

Lewis was waiting, "Come on. We must get out of here, get in."

They ran to the helicopter.

Joel and David looked at Saya. She moved Kai's head off of Haji's lap and placed it on hers. She started to sob.

The words "Don't…… waste….. Your tears...ngh….on me…." Was struggled by the young man resting on Saya's lap.

"But…Kai…"

He coughed up blood and went limp.

"Kai…Kai!" She shook him lightly, "Kai…." She brought her head down to his chest, "He's dying!"

David reached over and checked his pulse, "Were almost to the hospital, hang on Kai!"

The teen shuddered and coughed up more blood. Saya brought his head closer, "Hang on Kai…"

When the helicopter landed at the hospital, it was greeted by a team of doctors.

"What happened to this young man?"

"He was stabbed." David answered.

A Doctor yelled, "We need to get him to surgery! Now!"

They loaded the stretcher up and rushed through the elevator doors.

Everyone was waiting. Saya was the most on edge.

"He can't die…" She whispered to herself.

A doctor appeared in the doorway, "He's awake, you can visit him now."

Saya ran down the hallway and burst into the room. Panting, she ran over to Kai and hugged him, "I thought I lost you!"

He returned the hug, "I thought I was gonna die…"

"Kai…"

He pushed her away, "Saya."

"What?"

"I want you to change me."

"What!? No!"

His stare hardened, "Saya…please…"

"No, I-I won't…" She turned away.

"Please… I want to be able to help you. I don't want to be put in this situation again." He said, grabbing her wrist.

"B-But…."

"Saya. Do it."

She broke free from his grasp, "Kai… do you really want to follow me for the rest of your life? Do you want to sit there and watch as everyone else in the world grow old and die and not be able to do anything about it?!" She asked as tears started to build up in her eyes.

He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, "Saya, look at me…"

She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his, just as the first tear fell.

"I want this. I want to stay by your side, even if it means turning into a life of fighting chiropterans," He paused, "I just want to be close to you… and to be someone more than a friend." He finished and pulled her close to him into a hug.

Her eyes widened at this. Stuttering she replied, "K-Kai…"

He let her go and looked into her eyes, "I'm ready if you are."

"A-Alright…" She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She crawled over to him and hovered over him, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him. He felt the warm, thick, crimson liquid flow down his throat. The exchange complete, she drew away from him and opened her eyes.

"You know what will happen now, right?"

He nodded, "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm by your side, I'll be fine." He finished, drawing her back into a deep kiss.

Just then he started to convulse. She called for Haji and David to hold him down. After the transformation was complete, he fell asleep.

That night Saya went to the roof. Haji followed her.

"You know now he will follow you forever…" The man said through half-lidded eyes.

"I know… but it was what he wanted..." She paused and looked into the night sky, "It was what _I_ wanted."


	2. Wandering Home

A trio was walking down a deserted road towards a mansion. One was a tall man looking like he was in his late twenties, carrying a large casket-looking instrument case. The other two were two older looking teens holding hands, one had shaggy black hair a little past her eyes, and the man had unkempt red hair and lanky legs. They were going to visit someone who they haven't seen in over five years.

The girl knocked on the door, "I'm coming!" was the reply.

A man looking like he was in his early thirties opened the door. His eyes opened wide, "S…Saya!?"

She smiled, "Hi Joel, how's it going?"

"I'm surprised to see all of you back. Please come in." He said as he stepped aside, "Welcome to our home and the new Red Shield Headquarters."

"It's nice to be back but, can you tell me where David is?" The red haired teen asked.

A man stepped out from the main archway, "Right here Kai."

"Good, nice to see you're still alive and kicking. I have some information for you."

The blonde haired man mentioned for a woman to come over, "Julia, can you take the kids into another room?"

Kai's jaw dropped, "Julia!?"

The woman turned around, "Yes, I know. I've changed." She had her hair down around her shoulders and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, "You're used to seeing me in a lab coat and dress with my hair up."

"Kids! Come on!" she said as she walked into another room followed by two little charges.

"About that information Kai, Does it have to do with the sudden decrease in chiropteran activity?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm surprised you noticed." Kai said with a grin.

"I'm a hunter…what did you expect?"

"Well, anyway…" Saya cut in, "They seem to be gathering on a secluded island off the coast of the U.S."

"That's odd…"

"I know…"

Everyone stood still for a minute thinking, until a caribbean-sounding voice came over the intercom, "The chefs just told me that dinner is ready, everyone get in here."

The small group followed David and Joel into the dining room.

"Welcome back Saya!" The same caribbean voice said.

She smiled and replied, "Hi Lewis."

The plump man sat down, "Lets eat, I'm hungry!"

After the dinner, Joel showed them to their rooms.

"Saya, this is your room." He said as he pointed to a double-door room, "And this is your room Kai." He pointed at a single door room.

Saya opened the doors and saw her room in the new HQ for the first time. It was a large room with burgundy colored drapes hanging over the windows. The walls were a rich cream color and a giant bed covered in satin sheets with a deep red color was located against the wall in the middle of the room, her eyes widened, "Wow… This room is really…um…"

Kai peeked through the door behind her, "Big? Huge? Giant?"

"Yeah…"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Lucky… you have this huge-ass room and I get stuck with that stupid little tiny-ass room." He pointed across the hall and laughed.

She leaned backwards into him and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for?!"

She just snickered.

"Saaaayaaaa…"

She giggled and replied, "Whaaaaat…." Copying his tone.

"Teeeelllll meeeee….."

"You'll find out later…. Now shoo." She said as she pushed him out of the doorway and closed the door.

Joel just stood there, "What the hell?"

"I don't know…" Kai said as he sighed and went into his room.

It was almost midnight and there was a knock on Kai's door. Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it and answered, "What the hell do yo-" only to get dragged out into the hallway.

She put a finger on his lips, shushing him. Silently she walked backwards into her doorway and gestured for him to follow. He followed her and grinned, whispering, "I take it that this will be a repeat of what happened in Paris a few weeks ago…"

She closed the door and smiled, "Oh no…" She drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It'll be better…"

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

She giggled, "I was waiting all night for this…"

"You're sneaky… you waited until everyone was asleep…"

She flopped onto her back and grabbed the collar of Kai's jacket in one motion, bringing him down with her, "No… Joel and David are still awake but, they won't hear us all the way in the study…" She finished grinning and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone knocked on the door the next morning. Yawning, Saya looked over at the man sleeping next to her and smiled. A smirk grew on his face, "Better go answer the door, before I get up and stop you…"

She hit him playfully and slid off the side of the bed. She donned a crimson robe and stretched. She heard the knock again.

'_Damn... whoever is out there must be very impatient…'_ She thought as her eyebrow twitched, "I'm Coming!"

She opened the door and looked up, "Oh….um…hi David…."

He looked at her and gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"It's almost ten o'clock and you're still in your robe…"

She blushed, "I know…"

"Well anyway… we have a plane coming tomorrow to pick all of us up and take us to that little island off the coast of Florida…"

"I see…"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you and Kai that, but I can't find him anywhere…"

Saya's face went blank, "Well…um…yeah…so, bye then!"

"Hang on… there's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"There may be a whole bunch of--"

He was interrupted by someone flushing a toilet, slamming a door and yelling, "Saya! Who was it?"

Kai stepped out from the bathroom, wearing only his boxers, and looked at Saya. She froze and wanted to smack him.

"Oh…." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well….I….uh….don't really know how to explain this…"

David just had a blank stare, "No need… I fully understand what is going on…"

The teens laughed nervously.


	3. Kai's Discovery, Julia's News

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 3 in all of its interesting glory.**

* * *

After the awkward event between themselves and David, the teens decided to get dressed and walked out into the parlor of the mansion. One of the two little charges ran at them and latched onto one of Kai's legs.

"Gah! What the?!" He looked down and saw a little girl grab his leg and bury her face into it.

Saya knelt down on one knee, "What's the matter?"

The girl ceased crying and looked up at Saya, "Dominic hit me!"

Saya sighed and lifted the girl in her arms, "Let's go find your brother and give him a little payback, alright?"

Kai watched Saya closely, his eyes seeing a hint of remorse in hers. She turned and saw the little boy run past them and out the door calling, "Come on Sarah! Come and get me, crybaby!"

The girl jumped out of Saya's arms and ran after the boy retorting, "I'm not a crybaby! Just for that I'm gonna get you!"

Saya laughed as the charges disappeared. Kai walked over to her and leaned on her shoulder, "What was that all about?"

She dipped her shoulder and side-stepped, chuckling as he dropped face first to the floor, "What was what all about?"

He slowly got up and looked at her, "Your eyes…"

She gave him a weird look, "What about them?"

He shifted his eyes to the floor, "Your eyes had a look of sorrow when you were holding Sarah."

There was a moment of silence and Saya walked to a chair and sat down, "So… you noticed…"

Kai walked over to her, "What?" He paused and sat down next to her, "Why were you sad?"

She looked at Kai with shimmering eyes, "There's one thing that I hate more about being a chiropteran, besides the fact that I live longer than humans and needing fresh blood to survive…"

Kai put his arm around her, "What is it?"

She moved her hands to her face and began to cry, "I… I can't have any children…"

Kai looked to the ground, but then turned his attention to his now crying partner, "Saya… I… I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I never told you… the only person that knows is Julia."

Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard Julia and David were talking to Joel.

"Is it just me, or is Saya acting a little weird?" Joel asked, rubbing his chin.

David remembered that morning, "I wouldn't worry about it."

Julia looked at him, "He's right. Saya has both Haji and Kai to look after her now." She paused, "What's wrong David?"

The blonde snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh, I just remembered something from this morning between the teens and I…"

Julia gave him a weird look and walked off, "I'm going to go and give Saya a check-up. She hasn't had one in five years…"

She walked in the house and asked Saya to allow her to give her a check-up. The raven-haired girl agreed. She followed Julia to a hospital like room in the basement. Julia opened the door and stopped Kai, "Girls only."

"Wha?"

"I said, girls only Kai."

Saya walked up behind Julia, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright… he can come in."

Julia wheeled around and looked at Saya, "Do you realize that I am going to look at you?!"

Saya smiled, "It's alright."

Julia's jaw dropped, "What?! Saya Otonashi!"

Saya started laughing, "Calm down Julia, it's nothing he hasn't seen before."

Her jaw dropped even lower and she looked back and forth between Kai and Saya. Kai rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks having a little color to them. She gave up trying to get words out of her mouth and motioned for him to walk in. Saya walked over to the bed and sat on it, "So… what did you want to see me about, Julia?"

She smiled, "You haven't had a physical in five years, remember?"

She thought for a second, "I guess you're right… well, fine then."

She reached for the buttons on her shoulder, Julia stopper her, "Aren't you going to go behind the screen?"

"What's the point?"

"There is a guy standing right here." She said, pointing at Kai.

He grinned, "I don't mind."

Julia laughed, "I'm sure you don't…"

Saya just sat there, putting her dress back on while Julia was busy at her computer analyzing the different data, until she slowly turned around, a sad look in her eye. Saya knew what was coming.

"Since you two have already um, uh, been well acquainted… Does he know?" Julia asked.

Saya bit her lip, "…I told him… he knows…"

Julia looked down, "I see…"

There was a moment of silence, until it was broken by Kai.

"Is… is there anything you can do?"

The girls looked at him, Julia answered.

"There might be something I can do… but I must speak with Saya alone…"

Kai looked at Saya and kissed her cheek, brushing his hand across it after, "I'll be outside okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk outside. The older woman called Saya to her side, "I need to prick your finger…"

She nodded and held out her finger, wincing as the needle went in.

"Alright," Julia said as she looked at the monitor her microscope was hooked up to, "See those little black dots on some of your blood cells?"

"Yeah."

"Those are the reason…"

Saya swallowed hard, "C-Can you get rid of them?"

Julia nodded, "Yes, I have the anti-virus right here," She held up a syringe, "But there is one thing both you and Kai should know…"

The chiropteran looked scared, "What is it?"

"You will act different for a few hours… you will mostly be lusting for him and his blood. Now normally, you would have to sleep with one of Diva's chevaliers, but this will make it possible for you and Kai."

She gulped, "A-Alright… please tell Kai."

Julia called Kai into the room and repeated everything to him. He nodded, "I think you should do it Saya."

She gave him a half-hearted smile, "Alright… but as soon as she does this, I want to go to my room so I don't hurt anyone, okay?"

"Fine."

Julia prepared the needle, "Kai, you should stay with her at all times. The effect of this should wear off by midnight tonight and she'll be back to her normal self. She will be fine when you leave for Florida."

She took the syringe and pushed it into Saya's arm; she winced, moaned, and immediately fell over.

"Saya!"

"It's alright Kai, she'll be up in a few seconds." She paused, "I'm warning you now while she's out. She will be after you and your blood, and she will be trying to seduce you. Don't give in, whatever you do, don't give in."

Saya jumped upright and looked around, her now glowing crimson eyes scanning everything. She stood up and looked at Kai, smiling and baring her long porcelain white fangs.

"Is this what you meant?"

"Yes. Be careful, if you do anything too early like she wants to, the serum will be negated."

Kai nodded, "Let's go Saya."

She giggled and followed him out of the door, following him to her room. When they were both inside he shut and locked the door, shoving the key deep in his pocket. She giggled again and walked over to him, gazing at him with seductive eyes. He quickly adverted his and looked out the large window, _'Kai, you can do this… it can't be that hard, right?'_

She smiled, flashing her fangs once again, and walked behind him, tracing his spine with her finger. He shuddered and looked at her, her glowing crimson eyes locking with his.

"Saya… we can't."

She grinned, "Oh, but I want to…" She made a mock sad face, "Please… just once?"

He turned his face away from hers, "No."

She walked around to the front of him and stared into his eyes, "I can see it in your eyes… you're trying your hardest to fight it…"

"N-No I'm not."

He walked over and flopped down on the bed, sifting through the blankets trying to find the T.V remote. He found it and flipped the T.V on. She crawled on the bed and stared at him. He tried to ignore it and focused more on the show that was on, looking at the corner of the screen he saw the time, it was only six o'clock. He sighed, "This is going to be a long night…"

She wandered closer to him and ran her lips along the back of his neck, he suddered at the touch.

"This is going to be a very long night..."

* * *

**Will Kai survive Saya's seductiveness? Will he make it through the night without giving in?**


	4. Awareness and Bad News

**Sorry for the long wait!! My comp. crashed!**

--

Saya slowly sat up in her pitch black room; she fumbled around in the dark and felt someone beside her. Feeling the warm skin, she quickly retracted her hand, biting her lip hoping she didn't disturb the man beside her. She looked around the dark room, her chiropteran eyes adjusting so she could see the clock on the wall; it read 2:34 in the morning. Quietly and slowly she crawled out of the bed, walking around and feeling for the bathroom door. Sighing, she closed the door and flicked the light on, walking over to the sink and splashing her face with water.

He groaned and moved his hand, feeling the empty space beside him. Looking around, he saw a thin stream of light coming from the bathroom. The light in the bathroom clicked off and he watched as a shadow crept back into the bed next to him, "Hey." He said softly.

She looked over with a surprised look on her face, "K-Kai… when did you wake up?"

He grunted and sat up, "Not that long ago…" he paused, "Are… are you back to normal?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah… but for some strange reason… I feel…"

He raised his eyebrow, "Please tell me you don't feel like tying me to the bed right now…"

She smiled, "No… not particularly…" she paused and eyed him, "But that could be arranged." She finished with an evil grin.

A smirk came across his lips, "Riiight… I'd like to see you try."

As the two were inches apart, a crash was heard and someone was screaming. Saya leaped up just as Haji charged through her bedroom door and threw her sword to her. Her eyes were glowing an eerie blood red as she ran her hand along the edge of the blade, causing her blood to run into the little rivets. She nodded at Kai and ran out the door, her two chevaliers running beside her.

They ran down the hallway and Saya stopped. She looked around and ran through Julia and David's bedroom. She saw David on the floor with a shotgun in his hand, his abdomen covered in blood, with Julia hovering over him. Saya looked at Julia and she pointed to the shattered window that led to the courtyard, "That way…"

"Right." She jumped out the window and walked around cautiously, eyeing her surroundings. A shadow moving along the parameter caught her eye. She quickly followed it, and pinned it to the wall with her sword, it chuckled, "Hello… Saya."

Her eyes went wide, "You're…you're… no…"

His black, slicked back hair glistened in the moonlight, "I just wanted to see how the other queen was doing… in return I have to buy a new suit, this one's covered in blood."

"What are you doing here?" She snarled, regaining her composure.

He adjusted the ring on his finger, "Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see how you were doing, my dear Saya."

"I don't believe you…" She glared at him.

"Fine…" He quickly removed her blade from his chest and pinned her against the wall by her neck.

Kai ran to help. She protested and yelled, clawing at the hand around her neck, "No Kai, stay back! I don't want you harmed!"

Amshel grinned, "The real reason that I came here," He paused, "Was to tell you that your dear sister Diva, has had her twins… you are now an aunt, Saya."

In a flash he disappeared, leaving her slumped on the ground, speechless. Kai was at her side in a matter of seconds and he shook her lightly, "Saya…"

She didn't answer and just stared at the ground.

He shook her again, "Saya…"

She quickly stood and gathered her sword, not making eye contact with anyone. Haji walked over to her, "Saya, what's wrong?"

She fought to hold back tears, her voice cracking as she spoke, "The twins… the new queens are here!"

Kai walked over and draped an arm over her shoulder, "We can stop Diva… it's not the end of the world…"

She remained silent, and then looked up, a hard look in her eyes, "We're leaving."

Kai looked at her, "What?!"

She had a curt response, emphasizing each word as she spoke, "We're. Leaving. Now."

Kai opened his mouth to protest, "But Saya, we can't do this alone! What about David? And Julia? And Lewis? Huh? What about them!"

She gave him a hard glare, "We need to get rid of Diva before the new queens come out of their shells! We can't let anyone else get involved in this!" She paused and hardened her voice, "We are leaving now, and that's final."

"But Saya…"

"No Kai, I need to finish this… with, or without your help."

He dropped his arms and nodded to Haji, "I suppose we should make arrangements."

Haji nodded, "Right. I'll ask Joel to place us on a private jet immediately."

* * *

**Next chappie: Saya, Kai, and Haji raid the island where Diva and the twins are!**


End file.
